William Tell
by chipbat
Summary: Lyle Loud is practicing his archery in the backyard with his brothers. Cover image by Patanu102


Bobby and Lemy sat at a picnic table in the backyard. They watched with curiosity as Lyle notched an arrow, drawing the bowstring back with a deep breath. He held it steady as he lined up his shot and let it fly with an exhale. Lyle turned to his brothers with a cocky grin as the arrow sunk into the foam block, dead center.

"Ten out of ten, told you I was amazing. I literally can't miss at this range."

Bobby smiled "You're really good Lyle."

Lemy whistled "Whoa, that was pretty sweet… hey, you know what? This gives me an idea."

"About what?" Lyle asked as he went 11 for 11.

"Y'know that one guy, uh… y'know, the one that shot an apple off someone's head? Willy Falls, or whatever?"

"First of all, it's William Tell." Lyle groaned with a roll of his eyes as he notched another arrow. "Second, it was a crossbow, and THIRD, it never actually happened." Lyle went 12 for 12. "What of it?"

"Well, think you could pull it off?"

Bobby looked nervous "Lemy, I-I don't think that's a good idea..."

Lemy smiled and patted Bobby's back "Ah, c'mon… this'll make a great video! Besides, you saw for yourself, didn't you? Lyle's, like, a pro."

Lyle puffed his chest out proudly. "Well I wouldn't say a _pro_..."

"You'll do it, then?" Lemy was starting to get excited.

Lyle went 14 for 14 before stopping. "You know what, it should be easy. An apple is bigger than a bullseye."

"Rockin'! Bobby, get your phone ready, I'll go grab an apple." Lemy ran into the house.

"And goggles!" Lyle called after him.

"Lyle, a-are you sure?" Bobby stammered. "This is dangerous! What if you hit him in the face or something?"

"Relax. You saw for yourself, right? I'm not going to miss." Lyle boasted. "Besides..." Lyle took and arrow and pressed the tip into his palm, digging it in with no issue "These arrowheads are made for foam targets. How dangerous could it be?"

"Hang on…" Bobby muttered as he typed away on his phone, running a quick search. "There, see?! TONS of people have gotten killed doing-"

"BOBBY!" Lemy snapped as he returned with an apple and pair of goggles in hand. "What've I told you about googling my shenanigans? Last thing I want to think about is how this could go wrong."

"Th-that's the FIRST thing you should be thinking about!"

"Eh," Lemy shrugged. "Anyway, get into position."

Bobby groaned and walked over, holding his phone in front of him as Lemy put on the goggles and balanced the apple on his head.

"You good Bobby?"

"I have you both in the shot."

Lemy grinned "All on you Legolas."

Lyle took a deep breath and let it out. Despite his confidence he was a little nervous. He drew an arrow and pulled the string back as he lined up his shot. With a breath he let it loose.

_**THUNK**_

"OH MY GOD!" Both Bobby and Lyle echoed.

"Oh shit, I had my eyes closed did you hit it? Where did it go?"

"Lemy I am so sorry!"

"Dude don't stress, we can just try again if you missed."

"... Do you not feel the arrow sticking out of your head?" Lyle looked at his older brother incredulously.

"There's an arrow in my head!?"

"Thank you for catching up."

"Did It hit my bandana? Is it okay?"

"Did it- There's a bigger issue here then the state of your stupid bandana! I told you this was a dumb idea!" Bobby looked like he was about to have a breakdown.

"First off, fuck you my mom gave me this bandanna. And secondly I figured Lyle was good at this by now."

"I've only been doing this for two weeks!"

"Well your a smart dude I figured you would have mastered this by now!"

"Stop complimenting me! And help me figure out how to get the arrow out of your head!"

Lyle walked over to his older brother and started examining the damage, he nudged the arrow a bit "It's not in deep, I think we can just pull it out."

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." Bobby didn't look good.

"Bobby calm down, it mostly hit bone." Lemy was wincing slightly as Lyle lightly tugged on the arrow.

"That doesn't make it better! That's your frontal lobe! You could end up with brain damage!"

"More brain damage anyways." Lyle narrowed his eyes as he twisted the arrowhead back and forth and tried to ease it out.

"Hey fuck you too bro. Just yank it out."

"Fine." Lyle suddenly pulled the offending projectile out, causing a spurt of blood to follow it "Oh shit!"

"DUDE!" Lemy quickly undid his bandana and held it in front of him, frowning at the red stain as blood poured down his face.

"Bobby, go get a towel or something." Lyle looked over to his younger brother and saw him passed out on the ground, he turned to Lemy "Our camera man fainted."

"Yeah he does that, head wounds look worse than they actually are, it'll stop in a bit." Lemy shrugged and bent over to retrieve the fallen apple "Wanna try again?"

"Are you serious? You're covered in blood."

"Whats the matter? Afraid you'll miss again?" Lemy smirked.

Lyle exhaled sharply through his nose "You know it wouldn't be missing if I was aiming for you this time." Lyle nocked another arrow.

"If you were aiming for me you'd hit the apple." Lemy laughed.

_**THUNK**_


End file.
